jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicle Customization
NOTE: "No Longer Available" descriptions in italic means you can't obtain them right now, and they may or may not come back. ' NOTE: Please add more information to the rarity from safes' box Vehicle Customization Textures= |-|Body Colors= NOTE: If you already bought the same color in Secondary Body Color, you will have it here, too. |-|Secondary Body Colors= '''NOTE: This is only available on the Wraith, and you don't have to buy the Secondary Body Color if you already have the same color in Body Colors |-|Wheel Colors= |-|Headlight Colors= |-|Window Colors= |-|Rims= |-|Spoilers= |-|Spoiler Colors= |-|Glows= 'NOTE: This will make your vehicle produce a faint glow at night' |-|Engines= NOTE: The more levels the engine increases in, the faster a vehicle's top speed will be. |-|Brakes= NOTE: The higher level the brakes, the faster a car may brake. |-|Suspensions= NOTE: Lower Suspension increases speed but reduces off-roading capabilities. Higher suspension reduces speed but increases off-roading capabilities |-|License Plate= Decals Overview When Jailbreak first came out to the public, there were decals for your vehicles, but not the textures from now. These are the oldest "textures", but they are not in the game anymore. Below are photos of all of the decals from Jailbreak on the Camaro. All of these decals were removed on July 5th, 2017. Players who have purchased these textures got a full refund of $15000 for each decal bought. The refund amount depends on how much the decal(s) the player bought cost. ---- Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.25.23_PM.png|''The old "Checker" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.26.04_PM.png|''The "Purple Indy" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.26.27_PM.png|''The "Ogre" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.27.23_PM.png|''The "Shark" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.27.45_PM.png|''The old "Rainbow" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.36.59_PM.png|''The "Pinstripe" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.38.59_PM.png|''The "Gold Ollie" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.39.53_PM.png|''The "Clockwork" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.40.17_PM.png|''The "Lightning" texture on the Camaro"'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.40.42_PM.png|''The "Red Grind" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.08_PM.png|''The "Star" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.39_PM.png|''The "Hungry Dyno" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.58_PM.png|''The "Woodgrain" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.42.33_PM.png|''The "Yarn" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.42.53_PM.png|''The "Iceberg" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.43.11_PM.png|''The "Flower" texture on the Camaro.'' Trivia * All of the old decals were removed in the Customization Update. This was because many weren’t good looking and had poor quality. The Checker and Rainbow decal, though, had a improved look instead of a removal from Jailbreak. * Most of the current textures in Jailbreak were added in the Customization Update to replace the old ones. Though some of the current textures were added in later updates. * One of the old textures, named “Woodgrain”, was made for a person named "WoodReviewer", a person known for making memes and jokes about asimo3089. * Before the Spoiler/Wings Customization Update, a default license plate would say, “ABCDEF”. * After the Spoiler/Wings Update, a default license plate would say “BADIMO”. * For unknown reasons; certain vehicles, like the Ferrari, will show the texture, if one is applied, upside down. It has never been mentioned by Badimo that this glitch will be patched, or that Badimo has even noticed it. * Low suspension makes a vehicle faster, but off-roading capabilities are nerfed. * High suspension makes a vehicle slower, but off-roading capabilities are buffed. * Most of the textures and body colors are made by Maplestick, as seen in the team switching screen. * Before a miscellaneous update, Pastel Brown was named Pasten Brown. This was a typo, but no refund was issued. Category:Features